Edward Lucifuge
Pls don't edit without my permission. -Eachsoul Edward Lucifuge, known by the alias Edward Eise in the human world, is a Devil/Human hybrid, and a 3rd Year English Teacher at Kuoh Academy. Because he was born 300 years ago, shortly after God's death, he was able to be born with a sacred gear. Despite being an Ultimate-Class Devil, he does not have a peerage. He sees servants as unnecessary. The only devils to know that he is half human are, The Four Current Satans, Grayfia Lucifuge, Euclid Lucifuge, and Sona Sitri. Appearance Despite being around 300 years old, Edward Lucifuge has the appearance of a handsome man in his early twenties, with a lean-muscular build. He has short silver hair, and red eyes. He is almost always seen wearing a white dress shirt, with a black tie, as well as black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He's sometimes seen with a cigarette in his mouth. Personality In the past, Edward was considered evil, and ruthless. He held a deep hatred for his mother, for being human, and a deep hatred for his father, for falling in love with her. He despised his human half, and even refused to acknowledge his sacred gear existed. After he met Serafall, he mellowed out significantly. He started to display a kinder demeanor, and is considered goofy. He is still cold, and quiet when serious. He does however revert to his previous personality when in battle. He never fights seriously unless necessary, and always looks down on his opponent. Usually sporting a sadistic grin, he takes great pleasure in causing his enemies pain. He's also a bit of a masochist, and likes to get injured by his opponents, "Just to see the damage they can do." In his own words. History In the Devil Civil War, he fought for the Old-Satan Faction, and was considered one of their strongest. He once destroyed and killed all of Falbium's soldiers, in a span of 16 seconds. He later tortured Falbium, with Bloodthorn. This act earned him the title "The Ice Demon of Massacre." Towards the end of the war, he left the Old-Satan Faction, and joined the New-Satan Faction, shortly after meeting Serafall. If he hadn't left, the Old-Satan Faction most likely, would have won the war. Quotes 1) "My goal, you ask? Well duh, my goal is to become, the bestest english teacher, ever!" 2) (Riser) "Who are you?" "I guess you wouldn't recognize me, new haircut." 3) (To Kokabiel) "Jeez, you lost already? After all the boasting about how you were, SO much stronger than me? One slice is all it took? Pathetic." 4) (To Vali upon meeting him) "Hm, You look a lot like someone I served in my younger years." 5) "My mother? I only met her once. I don't remember anything about her, and that makes me sad." Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: '''When Edward was apart of the Old-Satan Faction, he was considered their top fighter. Serafall stated, that if Edward were to go all out, he could potentially defeat Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil. '''Immense Strength Immense Durability: '''Edward can survive a direct strike from an Excalibur Fragment, with just a minor cut. '''Immense Stamina Immense Endurance ''' '''Expert Swordsman: '''While, Edward primarily uses magic, he is considered an expert swordsman. He is easily more skilled than Souji Okita, The Underworlds Strongest Knight. '''Immense Speed: '''Yuuto Kiba, once mentioned that Edward moves so fast, it appears he is teleporting around. '''Master Strategist Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Equipment '''Bloodthorn: '''One of the strongest demon swords. One cut from it causes immense amounts of pain. So much pain, that it can drive someone insane. Edward only uses it when absolutely necessary, because "It makes things too easy." '''Twilight Healing: '''Edward's Sacred Gear, which is capable of healing any race, including Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. * '''Twilight Reversal: '''Edward's Irregular Balance Breaker, it allows him to reverse the damage done on his body, and inflict it on someone else. Category:Under Construction Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils